gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Pieroe
The Pieroe (also called as the Raged Pyro) is a Serial-Killer myth from Team Fortress 2 that appeared in some GMod videos, he is not exactly a GMod monster, but a Serial-Killer that possibly lives in Dustbowl, it is unkdown who is his true creator, but he appeared in the 'Lag' video by jettan. Personal Info: Real Name: Unknown Species: Undead Age: Unknown (likely 15 or 18) Likes: Call of Duty: Black Ops, annoying kids Dislikes: Battlefield, pratically everything Main Role: Serial-killer Status: Unkdown (possibly dead) Creator: Valve (easter egg) Weapon(s): Fire axe, Pickaxe, Tomahawk Bio: Pieroe was a COD Fanboy that obtained TF2 via-F2P, he then proceeded to annoy all of the BLU Team thanks to his stupidity, such as: using only the shotgun, not reflecting projectiles with the compressed airblast, and thinking the Fire Axe was a Tomahawk, after he annoyed his comrades to a severe extent, his ping rose too high, making him lag and die several times. Somehow he became an admin, and he banned everyone who entered the server without a reason. After the other admins reported him to VALVe, he was brutally killed by Christian Brutal Sniper, via an axe to the face several times. However, he was resurrected by an unknown powerful Medic that promised to grant him immortality if he killed everyone he met (Sniper Reference?) He accepted, and became the Pieroe, killing everyone he saw in his way, including members of his own team. When he finally fought the CBS, they engaged in a brutal battle in which the Pieroe attacked the CBS, but he was too fast. The CBS then picked up a Bonesaw and swung for Pieroe´s throat, making his mask fall off of him, revealing his face. The CBS then tried to behead the Pieroe, but the Pieore unleashed his berserk mode, teleporting them to 2Fort. It is still unknown what happened, but it is assumed the Pieore won the fight against the CBS, because he is much stronger and resistant than the CBS. Powers and Abilities: The Pieroe has several abilities that many horror film villans have like: *Fire Axe *Berserk Mode *Immortality (except from melee weapons) *Pass through walls *Invisibility *Self-Uber Faults and weakness: The Pieroe can be killed by melee weapons Killing his master will result in him become a mortal again. Trivia: The Pieroe is likely a reference to Harry Warden from My Bloody Valentine. Unlike other pyros, the Pieroe speaks. The Pieroe does not kill people who play COD: Black Ops Pieroe in TF2 The Pieroe is not a GMod monster, but yes a TF2 Myth, he is the equivalent to the Bigfoot in GTA San Andreas in TF2. A polemic TF2 SDK photo possibly showing the Pieroe was post on the steam community, but it is possibly fake, but it was not really proven to be false until now. A player was watching the beginning of a match on dustbowl, he then taken a photo about exploring Dustbowl under the map etc, after he uploaded the image on Steam, everyone noticed that the Pieroe was in dustbowl, the image was proven to be fake, but according with him, he really seen the Pieroe on TF2. A player told to the Steam community that he have seen the Pieroe when he was playing alone with his friend on Dustbowl. An admin was playing at zf_dustbowl at night told that he turned on the noclip mode and entered a dark place, the screen got dark and he was killed by an axe, possibly by the Pieroe. Videos: Pieroe´s first victim. Category:Gmod monsters TF2 Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Monsters made by jettan Category:Abominations Category:BLU Team